Lo que somos
by Valentinaw
Summary: Somos la escoria de la humanidad. Vivimos aparentando ser personas normales y luchamos por controlar nuestros impulsos. Sus penas y aflicciones nos alegran, su sangre canta para nosotros, sus lágrimas son el fuego que calienta nuestras almas malditas.


Capitulo primero

_Malos sueños_

_Ningún sonido perturbaba la profundidad de aquel silencio infinito. Ni siquiera mis pasos al chocar con la gravilla fría de ese camino._

_Corría con todas mis fuerzas, escapando, mi corazón bombeaba miedo a todo el cuerpo y me obligaba a seguir moviéndome a pesar de mis rodillas que se negaban a seguir. _

_El cuervo volaba siguiéndome, graznando amenazadoramente, sus ojos rojos relucían en la oscuridad del lugar…_

_Y estaban fijos en mí._

_Mi visión se nubló con lágrimas de impotencia, no había salida, no podía escapar. Miles de imágenes se dibujaron en mi mente, situaciones tristes, cosas malditas que había olvidado por completo… pero que ahora reaparecían._

_Mis piernas cedieron, ya agobiadas por el esfuerzo. Quede de rodillas sobre el suelo y al ave negra cayo en picada sobre mí._

_El cuervo se convirtió en una sombra y envolvió mi rostro como una segunda piel, y se metió a la fuerza por mi nariz hacia el interior..._

_No podía ver, oír, ni respirar. _

_Aquel ser nocturno se estaba metiendo en mi alma… para no salir jamás_

Desperté sofocada, con el corazón golpeando furiosamente dentro de mi pecho y sintiendo un horrible escozor en la garganta.

Otra vez el maldito sueño.

Eran las 6 AM, el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, iluminado tenuemente por los primeros rayos de sol. El despertador sonaba con la melodía de _creep – de Radiohead_ y aunque el ritmo era relativamente tranquilo, molestaba lo suficiente como para obligar a mi cerebro a ponerse a trabajar.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama con las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas y la frente perlada de sudor, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y mi respiración era mas bien un jadeo.

Mierda –

Me levanté moviendo las piernas torpemente. La cabeza pesaba como plomo y las ideas eran una maraña de confusión. Me quede unos segundos mirando a la nada hasta que logre concentrarme. Lo primero era llegar al closet.

Un pie delante de otro- _Vamos tu puedes._

…

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, y corrí a la cocina.

Hola mamá - bese la mejilla de la mujer que me preparaba el desayuno.

Hola Ale –me dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas tan reconfortantes – estuve apunto de ir por ti otra vez.

Le devolví la sonrisa un poco incomoda y opte por dejarlo pasar. Caminé hacia el comedor tomando de paso mi mochila y chaqueta que estaban en el perchero de la entrada.

Otra ves estas soñando ¿verdad? – Mamá suspiro.

Me senté en la mesa y tome un trago de esa rica sustancia llamada café.

¿Que hora es? -

Alexa, no puedes seguir así… como si nada – Dijo mi madre tranquilamente – has pensado en ir… -

Me pare de golpe de la mesa y eche un vistazo a mi reloj.

Ups! – exclamé – es demasiado tardé –

Agarre la mochila de un tirón y camine velozmente hacia la salida– tengo que juntarme con Xavier para hacer un trabajo… -

¡ No puedes seguir ignorando esto! – Grito la mujer desesperada justo en el momento en que abría la puerta y me lanzaba hacia la calle como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Adiós mamá -

Aunque prácticamente era así

Las piernas se me hicieron cortas mientras corría con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, agradecí al cielo no haberme maquillado, ya era suficiente con tener la cara hinchada por la sal.

Pase de largo por la parada del autobús que en ese momento estaba repleto y seguí mi camino con el viento gélido azotándome el rostro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar hasta que mis piernas no dieran mas, además eran apenas las 6.30, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para tranquilizar mis emociones y ponerme la mascara de - siempre feliz – que usaba todos los días.

Iba por la intersección de Luís con St Lucas, el mundo entero parecía congregarse en aquella esquina, sin importar el clima, el día o en este caso la hora. La avenida estaba con uno de sus clásicos embotellamientos matutinos y las aceras se parecían a una pista de obstáculos en ves de un "camino seguro"

La mierda era una verdadera jungla de brazos, piernas y bolsos por montones que se enredaban unos con otros dificultando el paso.

Después de mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete, luego de los regalos, las fiestas y la parranda, cuando llegaba la hora de descansar: Comencé a tener esas pesadillas.

Al principio no eran nada tan malo, pero a medida que pasaban los días todo se complico: Comencé a gritar por las noches, a revolverme entre las sabanas, a levantarme dormida. Dos veces mama me había pillado apunto de apuñalar al gato de la casa con un cuchillo de cocina y ahora cada vez que tenia uno de aquellos sueños mi piel amanecía llena de moratones y rasguños.

Aun así no podía tolerar la idea de ir al psicólogo.

Algo imbécil, entupido e inconsciente en mí, me ordenaba no hacerlo… y lamentablemente ese algo era bastante grande como para obligar a toda la lógica a callarse.

Era como aquello del ángel y el diablo, ambos parados sobre tus hombros diciéndote lo bueno y lo malo.

La diferencia era que en mi caso… el diablo había fusilado al ángel.

Me quede parada a mitad de camino mientras las masas seguían moviéndose, un par de señoras gordas me lanzaron insultos por no avanzar pero yo era ajena a todo eso.

Alguien me estaba observando. Lentamente gire la cabeza…

Y ahí estaba.

Al otro lado de la calle un hombre vestido de negro me miraba fijamente.

Clave mis ojos en los suyos por lo que tarda un latido de corazón… y sentí que el frío invadía cada centímetro de mi pecho.

Escapé… otra vez.


End file.
